Storms
by Bellethreal
Summary: Class 1-A think of very helpful ways to get rid of the storm going on outside


Today's forecast was sunny. Clear blue skies with little chance of it getting even a little cloudy. So, class 1-A was reasonably upset stuck in class at the end of the day due to severe weather conditions. It all happened because of an out of hand battle between a hero and a villain had changed the weather, much like All Might did when he faced the Sludge villain. Except instead of some nice rain, the windows rattled when the thunder boomed and the constant blast of lightning was almost blinding. The roaring wind would be a lot more concerning if they weren't in a high tech school building.

While everyone seemed content with waiting in their seats at first, much to Iida's dismay, everyone eventually started grouping up with friends in various spots around the classroom. He gave up asking everyone to take their seats after a few minutes and made anyone near the windows to move further into the classroom.

"Can't any of the pro heroes out there do something about the weather?!" Bakugou groaned after Kaminari had made a particularly bad joke. He wanted out of the classroom before someone Kaminari got hurt.

Kirishima let out a snort. "Like what, get All Might to punch the sky?" That got a few laughs from nearby students at the thought.

"No dumbass, that's not what I mea-"

"Let's get Mount Lady to wave away the storm clouds!" Ashido joined in with a snicker.

Bakugou once more tried to protest, but it was too late for him.

"Well as much as I'd like to All Might fight the sky, we got someone else who could do that for us," Sero smiled, glancing over at Midoriya.

"Don't you fucking da-"

"HEY MIDORIYA!" Kaminari yelled across the classroom, easily catching the boy's attention. "Can you fight away the storm for us? It's Bakugou's idea." He obnoxiously stood and pointed down at Bakugou, earning himself a whack to the stomach. The group of friends (save for Bakugou) broke down into a fit of giggles from the confused look they got in return.

In a group next to them, Hagakure jumped up enthusiastically. "We're missing the best person, Bakugou himself. Explode away the clouds!"

Slowly around the classroom, conversation stopped as they started to pay attention to the disaster going on with Bakugou's group. "Guys, seriously, what the fuck," Bakugou groaned, rubbing his hands over his eyes in exasperation.

Meanwhile the others seriously considered it. "I don't think his explosions would reach that far, he'd need to get up closer," Kirishima said. Kaminari nodded mockingly in agreement, looking dramatically deep in thought.

"We could use my quirk to get him up towards the sky," Uraraka suggested oh so helpfully.

"Ah yes, but you're forgetting about the wind! We could use Sero's quirk to keep him from blowing away, but he'd blow away and plummet to his death once you deactivated your quirk," Kirishima shook his head sadly as if it was an unavoidable outcome. Bakugou's death would truly be a hard sacrifice.

Bakugou's hands slammed down on the desk. "First off, that idea is fucking dumb. Second of all, of course I would survive! Are you guys really underestimating me that much?"

"You're right, sorry. Still, we need a safer option for the best chance of success! Ideas?"

Though her idea was earlier shot down, Uraraka's spirit wasn't down in the least. "So we need a way to get closer to the sky right? During the Sports Festival, Todoroki managed to shoot up ice pretty high. I think that would be our best option."

Todoroki frowned at that. "I don't think this is a proper use of quirks,"

"What about all the lightning?" Tsuyu piped up, instantly making Bakugou lose faith in everyone. She was supposed to be the reasonable one out of the bunch.

"We'll just send Kaminari up with Bakugou. He'll be the lightning rod!" Jirou grinned as Kaminari protested.

"Well at this point it could be either Midoriya or Bakugou. Who will be our champion?"

Midoriya immediately held his hands up in surrender. "I don't think-"

"Why the hell are you bringing that nerd into this? I could do it!" Bakugou raged, then got even more upset. "What the fuck am I even saying, this is dumb! No one is gonna blow away the storm."

His relief when the others nodded was short lived when Ashido suggested something else, "You're right. We shouldn't make any one person do this. Yaoyorozu, how many fans can you make?"

Yaoyorozu blinked in confusion. "I don't know. Why?"

"We'll use the fans to blow away the storm!"

That got a burst of laughter from several students around the room. Bakugou glared at them all, "Stop encouraging her!"

No one stopped and the conversation carried on well past the end of the storm, everyone too wrapped up in the conversation to notice that the wind died down and the rain became a light sprinkle.

_**A/N: **_**Fun fact- I had written this after the power shut off when hurricane Irma hit my state. Fun times.**

**Edit: idk what happened. I posted this on WattPad and edited it on their, so I copy and pasted. **_**really **_**doesn't like that. I guess that's what messed with the coding for this fic? Which sucks since I think this fic has gotten more views than my other re-uploads**


End file.
